


I'd Wait Forever if You'd let Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, PFFT, blink and youll miss it, fluffy as heck, im ashamed of how kid friendly it is, light langst, or should i say, theres not even cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in ages, Lance felt peaceful.</p><p>A whisper broke the silence, and time unfroze.</p><p>“Marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Wait Forever if You'd let Me

Lance curled around Keith, pillowing his head on Keith’s chest and pulling his arm to wrap around him. Lance looked up and just gazed at Keith; under the artificial lighting of the Castle, Keith was a masterpiece of sharp angles and dramatic shadows; of hard, lean muscle and gently curling hair, but he was ethereal in the darkness. He was a canvass of pale, soft skin, painted with bruises from the training bots and scars from past battles. Lance could trace every one of the scars blindfolded and could tell the story behind every single one without pause. 

For the first time in ages, Lance felt peaceful.

A whisper broke the silence, and time unfroze.

“Marry me?”

Lance stiffened; of all the things Keith could have said, that Lance would’ve predicted, to ask Lance to marry him certainly was not it. Keith’s hand stopped combing through his hair, and simply rested on the nape of his neck, warm and solid and comforting. 

For a while, Lance was silent. Minutes ticked by and neither of them moved, the only disturbance to the serenity of the room the steady, slow rise and fall of their chests. Lance let out a shuddering breath, and in a hushed tone, responded, “I can’t”.

Because to get married, without his family, without his mother and father, his younger sisters and older siblings, his cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents, would be wrong, in every way that Lance could think of. 

How long had they been away from Earth? Months? Years? It felt like a lifetime. 

Lance measured time in piercing alarms; in whoops of triumph as another Galran ship exploded in a ball of brilliant orange; in trips to the healing pod; in how many levels progressed in the training bot. He had all but forgotten the routine of a phone call every few weeks to whatever family member it was the birthday of and the shrieks of delight when he visited home on break from the Garrison; no, Earth was unfamiliar, and foreign to him now. To call it his home would be a lie. Lance’s heart ached.

But to get married without his family? Lance would sooner grow a mullet.

 

Keith sighed, and resumed running his fingers through Lance’s hair. His other arm wrapped itself around Lance’s waist and gently squeezed. He voiced a soft acquiescence to Lance’s words, and felt Lance relax and melt into him at this.

Because Keith had known that it would be a no, and that he loved Lance, and Lance loved him. And maybe it should’ve scared him, how willing he was to wait for Lance, and what he would be willing to give up if it meant that Lance would stay in his arms; but Keith had given Lance his heart freely, and he knew that Lance would treasure it.

One day, the answer would be a yes. And until then? Keith would be happy just to have Lance by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work,,,,, jeez. Tell me how to improve my work! Pretty please? Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want a continuation? Maybe?


End file.
